Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 27
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 27: Vice Presidency that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hw95nIoyoM {Las Vegas, Blazer's Mansion, Blazer's Room, 8:00PM} Blazer is seen walking around his room, freaking out about what Valencia had told him. "Wh..what could she have meant?" Blazer asked himself. Blazer drinks a glass of water with some sleeping pills to try and calm himself down. "She will not get in my way, I won't let her expose me to Avalon nor my love, Sierra." Thought Blazer in his mind, he walks to his bed and tries to go to sleep. The next day, Avalon calls another meeting in the meeting hall. {Hayward Company, Meeting Hall, 8:45AM} Avalon, Sierra, Blazer, Valencia and some other workers of the company are seen sitting around the huge table, Avalon gets up to make his announcement. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U "Hi everyone, I called this meeting because, I thought it was time for a change and a change that will make this company far more better." Explained Avalon with glee. Sierra began to worry what Avalon was going to say, she hopes he isn't going to resign from the company. "What is the change, Avalon?" Asked Valencia, impatient. Blazer was also nervous as to what Avalon was going to propose to the company. "We are going to have a, "vice president"." Addressed Avalon with happiness. Valencia assumes he will name her, as she is his sister and deserves the title, Blazer assumes the same. "Who will you name vice president of the company?" Asked Sierra. Avalon then gives out a big smile to all. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOcxUV7lsRo "The vice president of the Hayward food company will be, Blazer Aristo." Stated Avalon and began applauding for him and so did the fellow workers. Valencia was impacted to the max, she could not believe what Avalon had done. In a fit of impulse and rage she becomes violent. "NO, YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE AVALON! BLAZER IS AN ARRIVISTE, I KNOW IT!" Yelled Valencia as she throws several papers onto the floor. Avalon immediately calls security to throw Valencia out of the meeting hall for the scandal she is causing and apologizes to Blazer. "I'm so sorry Blazer..." Said Avalon. "My sister has ultimately lost it." He added. Sierra also steps out of the meeting hall, stating that she does not feel well. "Its okay Avalon, don't worry." Said Blazer with hypocrisy. "So do you accept the vice presidency?" Asked Avalon, with wonderment. Blazer gives out a large smile, he is almost completely the owner of the company at this point. "Of course Avalon, its a grand honor for me." Addressed Blazer with the utter-most confidence. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV0IKsmbQAQ {Hayward Company, Lobby, 9:30AM} Valencia is seen sitting in one of the chairs located in the lobby waiting for Avalon. "AVALON!" She yelled. Avalon approaches her and slaps her violently for the offense she had done to Blazer. "If you dare offend Blazer like that again, I will never let you back into this company again, Valencia." Stated Avalon with anger. Valencia could not believe how much Avalon defends Blazer. "Please Avalon, I want to speak to you at your mansion. I must tell you something I found out about Blazer, please." Begged Valencia, Avalon at first resisted but accepts to speak to her at his mansion in an hour, after a few things he must take care of in the company, she then heads off to the mansion to wait for him. {Avalon's Office, 10:00AM} Blazer goes into Avalon's office to speak to him. "What did Valencia talk to you about? I saw you both speaking in the lobby." Asked Blazer. "Well she said she wanted to tell me somethings about you at my mansion. Its most likely more intrigues of hers but I feel bad for my sister." Explained Avalon. "Do you mind if I go to the mansion as well? Just to ask Valencia why she hates me so much." Requested Blazer, Avalon agrees and tells him to feel free to go and speak to her, and that he will be there later on. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters